Love
by AkuRokuStalker
Summary: Ok the is a pure fluffy romantic story. There is no actual sex but there is oral. That is maily what the story is about. By the way i have no idea why i picked these two characters. Sorry for the typos and enjoy:)


She crawled into his arms, sighing in comptempt. She looked up in his eyes, gazing into them just before bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"I love you..." Was the only thing she could say to him, the only thing she knew how to say. But still she struggled to continue, "its just... Im not sure how to... I want you to know... That..." Stumbling over her words she finaly let out in a wavering voice, on the brink of tears due from happiness, "I just love you so much. You are my whole world. I'm not sure where i'd be if i hadn't met you. Baby i love you with all my being. Mind. Heart. And soul..." He brought a finger to her lips , gently cutting her off.

"I know sweetie. I know because i feel the same way. I will always love you. "

"Always and forever." She said as she kissed him again throwing immense passion into it.

Inbetween their kisses he managed to say, " Forever and always."

She smiled as she intensified the kiss. Pressing herself as close as she could to him.

He pulled away from the kiss and moving them down her neck, planting blossoming warmth along it. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes as he began to nibble on her, sending shocks of pleasure to her core.

He brought his face back up to hers looking for approval of his next movement. Without hesitation, she nodded her head.

His rough hands began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt one at a time. As he reached the last one he planted his rough lips on her stomach. Very gently he began to work on her bra clasp.

He looked back up at her and she nodded in return. Then with two swift movements he took the fabric off her body. He brought his thumb up to the delicate pink buds, that had yet to harden, and rubbed against them. She gasped in response to his touch as it sent shivers down her body. He took the buds between his forefingers and began too pinch and twist him, electing small moans from her lips. He then brought his lips to them and began to suck and when he brought his teeth together on them her eyes widen and she gasped.

Slowly he bagn to kiss down her body, her whimpering in response to the absence of the pleasure.

He slipped his finger just below the rim of her pants causing her to writhe underneth him. He began to undo her button then slowly sliding the zipper down and with one swift movement they were off and lying in a heap on the floor. He placed his hands gently on her thighs. Rubbing them as he went further and further up. He finaly reached the him of her underwear and he traced the edges of it with his finger, causing her to whimper in response. He brought his lips down and kissed her through the fabric. She bucked into his touch slightly moaning. He dipped a finger below her lacy fabric just barely rubbing at the delicate skin. Before she had time to blink he had the under garment tossed aside leaving her completly exposed to him. He placed his finger inbetween the folds of her mound. Tracing the rim of her entrance soaking his single finger. She moaned all she could manage to say was, "Please..."

He smiled and looked up at her, "As you wish." Before she had time to react he slipped his toung were his fingers once were and began to flick it across her sweet spot before licking downwards and slipping it inside her.

She arched her back and moaned as he began to flick it back and forth inside her. Soaking up the delicate juices leaking out of her. She gasped as she began to get close to her climax. He insantaniously removed all touches to her delicate place. Grogily she began to say, "W-why did-"

Before ahe could complete her sentence he sliped a finger inside her and began to move it in and out. She let out a fearce moan as she came closer and closer to her edge. He brought his lips to her mound an began to lick and suck on the skin. She archered her back and moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

Evan after that he continued to pleasure her into the night screams were starting to erupt from her throat as she couldnt stand the intense pleasure anymore. With ever orgasm her body just became more and more sensative to his touch.

As he removed his finger she relaxed. He brought himself up beside her and cradlled her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head. With the last of her energy she looked at him and said, " I love you." Then she closed her eyes as he whisperd his response back. Slowly drifting into sleep against his cheast


End file.
